


Nesbitt's Heir

by Saricess



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, he's so creepy!, listen...i hate louis, oc is nigels daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Louis is still sending Mikado letter's, but Nigel is not the only person that takes care of Mikado. His daughter, Olivia is the one that keeps getting these letters and finds them disturbing and creepy, so she decided to take things into her own hands and goes directly to Louis Litt himself to stop.A simple demand explodes to a case that Olivia will not back down on and Louis can't get out of.Who will win?
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Original Female Characters, Harvey Specter & Original Female Characters, Jessica Pearson & Original Female Characters, Mike Ross & Original Female Character(s), Nigel Nesbitt & Original Female Characters, Rachel Zane & Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginning

“Goddammit” she cursed as she saw she had been drawing on the same layer for three minutes, signing loudly she undid her line art and made sure she created another layer before redoing her work, eyes going to the corner and watching the layers every five minutes, in case she was on the wrong one -  _ again _ .

A meow broke her train of work as a cat jumped on her desk, she smiled and have the cat a few strokes before going back to her graphic tablet - the cat watching.

Forty-five minutes passed before she was done and stretched her arms, looking at the corner clock she realised it was half past noon; and she hasn’t had any lunch. 

“I guess I can take a break” she saved her work and exited her room, going down to the large and luxurious open kitchen, the cat following. The fridge was her first suspect, eyes roaming the shelves of what to eat before they landed on a pizza.

Bingo she heated up the oven as she took the food out from it’s packing and putting it onto a pizza tray; reading the instructions she put the food in the oven and put the time on for fifteen minutes.

“I guess it’s time for your lunch” she playfully asked the cat and got it’s food and milk ready; the cat meowed once more and quickly came to the bowls as they were gently placed on the ground. She gave the cat a few more strokes before turning back to her own food which was still cooking, she took out her phone from her pocket and played on it.

When the timer beeped she put her phone back in her pocket and checked on the pizza, it was beautifully cooked so she turned the oven off and gently placed the pizza onto the counter and got out a pizza cutter; once she was done she put the pieces onto a place, sat at the large dining table and started to eat; scrolling through her feed as she did so.

Halfway through she heard something at the front door, putting her phone away she got up and checked the source, only to find letters on the floor. She picked them up and went back to the kitchen, sorting through them.

Many of them were for her father which she always put in a pile, one was from her from her father which she set aside to read later; then there was one that made her freeze.

It was to her cat, with the same fancy neat handwriting she had seen for two months, the one that made her blood boil and stomach drop. She opened it and read through the letter, anger filling her bit by but with every word she read; by the time she was done she was ready to punch something.

“That’s it” she folded up the letter and put it back in it’s envelope, and picked up the cat that was rubbing against her legs.”We got another one Mikado, and it’s time I do something about it”

She was going to New York and confront Louis Litt.


	2. Confront

Finishing her small meal, she leaned back in her comfy seat, thanking the worker as he took her finished food away. She went on her phone and looked through her messages, replying to a few before Mikado jumped on her lap. She chuckled and began stroking Mikado as she continued her leisure on her phone.

“Miss Nesbitt we'll be landing shortly” the same worker told her as he came to her once again.

“Ok, thank you” she smiled as he walked off and turned back to her cat. “Come on Mikado, pack into your little bag you go” she put Mikado in her red and black bag before strapping herself in; Mikado in her bag secure on her lap.

A few minutes later the private plane touched down and landed, shortly after it went to it’s own pay where she was allowed off, she thanked them as she walked down the steps; two guards walking with her, one of each side as one of them carried her purple suitcase and the other holding another suitcase; this one black.

She was escorted through her private area all the way till our of the airport after going through security and checking her passport and luggage. Immediately she was in a private car with her suitcases in the boot while she sat in the back with Mikado.

“Pearson Specter please” she told the driver, and they were off.

* * *

After thanking the driver she got out with Mikado in her bag and walked towards the giant glass building, as she entered she showed her ID to the security to allow her to go up. She was luckily that no one else was in the lift, she preferred it that way.

Once the doors opened on the right floor she got excited and went straight to the desk in front on the floor with a blonde woman working behind it.

“Hi” she greeted as she walked up “Do you know where the office is for Mr Nesbitt?”

The blonde woman kindly gave her instructions which she followed, and when she was at her destination she saw the man in there and smiled. The door was already opened but she knocked, and smiled widely when he saw her.

“Hey Dad”

“Olivia” he smiled and gave her a hug “How are you? Was the flight good? Are you well?”

“I’m fine Dad, yes the flight was good and yes I’m well” she chuckled as they let go, they walked to his desk where she gently sat down the bg and zipped it open, holding Mikado as she got her out.

“I bring someone else who has been missing you” her father chuckled as he held the precious feline, stroking her gently.

“And I have missed you both greatly” he said warmly and used his free arm to pull her in for a side hug “How have you been?”

“Good” she nodded “Been doing some art work”

“That’s not surprising” he chuckled.

But Olivia’s smile soon turned sour. “There has been something else...” She put her backpack on his desk and got a pile of letters, all tied together in a stack by a red ribbon.

“What are these?” he asked as she undid the ribbon and spread them out, his eyes narrowing as he read over the address “There are-”

“Letters from Louis Litt to Mikado” Olivia finished and turned to him “These have been coming in for two months and I have tried to get him to stop, writing him letters and even emails but he won’t stop. Insisting to see Mikado, whether she comes here or he goes to our home, skype call or even a picture.” her expression turned into fear “Dad I’m scared, he keeps sending these and he won’t stop. I’m scared that one day he’s gonna turn up on the doorstep and force his way in”

Nigel glared at the letters and gently put Mikado on his desk before hugging Olivia tightly “Don’t worry Dear, he’s won’t be sending them for now on, and he’ll regret he ever did.”

* * *

“What the hell do you think your doing?!” Nigel yelled to Louis seconds after entering his office, scaring the other man who was sitting at his desk.

“I don’t know what-”

“Don’t pull that shit with me! Sending to Mikado again after I told you not too! You’ve continued to send them and scared the living hell out of my daughter who is in my office now with Mikado, who is scared to live in our house alone after this!”

“Mikado’s here?” Louis asked, eyes widening.

“Is that all you got from that? You kept sending letters and scared my daughter Louis!"

“I need to see her” Louis said as he quickly stood up, but Nigel stood in his way from the door.

“You will do no such thing” he glared. “Now what your going to do is to stop sending those letters and apologise to my daughter. When Mikado isn’t here.” he quickly added.

“Please Nigel, I need to see her” Louis pleased “I...I love ehr Nigel”

“Well get over it Louis! Your not seeing her!”

The two stood, face to face, glaring at each other.

* * *

“Hey Nigel I-” Harvey stopped his sentence when he saw Nigel wasn’t here, but a young girl was, holding a cat. “Your not Nigel”

“I’m his daughter” she said and put a hand out “I’m Olivia”

“Harvey” he shook her hand “I never knew Nigel had a daughter”

“It’s a surprise to everyone” she smiled “I kinda prefer it that way, I enjoy the look on people’s faces when they find out. All shock and stare”

Harvey chuckled “So what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in London?”

“How do you suppose that when you didn’t know I existed?” 

Harvey smirked “Touche”

“I’m here because there's a creepy cat stalker working here that won’t leave Mikado alone”

“A cat stalker?” Harvey repeated in confusion “Who the hell could that be?”

“Louis!” a yell made them turn to the doorway to see Louis Litt hastily coming in, Nigel right on his tail. 

“Oh my god” Louis gasped “She is here”

“Get out of my office right now!” 

Louis paid no attention to Nigel and made his way forward “Oh Mikado I’ve missed you so mu-”

Mikado hissed at him making him step back, Olivia backed away from Louis, holding Mikado close to her.

“Get away from her right now”

“She hissed at me” Louis said with shock, Harvey watched in confusion as Nigel stood infront of his daughter.

“You step the fuck away from my daughter and Mikado Louis, and get the hell out of my office”

“Please Nigel I just-”

“Out, Now!”

When Louis didn’t budge Harvey decided now was a good time to step in.

“Louis” when the man turned to him he continued “Come on now, leave”

Louis showed conflict but decided to leave, once he was near Harvey stopped him “My office”. Louis looked at him for a second before nodding and leaving the room.

Harvey then turned back to Nigel and Olivia, who was still behind her fathers desk, looking scared with Mikado in her arms.

“So I guess Louis is the creepy cat stalker?”


End file.
